The present invention relates generally to a door frame and, in particular, to an elevator door frame consisting of frame elements, which are connectable by means of connecting means.
Frame elements for a door, which are detachably connected by means of a connecting bracket, have become known from the published specification International Publication Number WO 95/32912. Two door posts and a transom element form the door frame. The L-shaped connecting bracket has bores at a long limb and elongate slots at a short limb. The long limb of the connecting bracket is screw-connected with a further connecting bracket, which is connected with a door post and additionally stiffens this. The transom element, at which a door drive is arranged, stands in screw connection with the long limb and with the short limb of the connecting bracket. A her connecting bracket with elongate slots, by means of which the frame construction is fixed to a wall, is screw-fastened to the short limb.
A disadvantage of the known equipment is that connecting brackets, which are expensive in manufacture and cause a high assembly effort, are necessary for the connection of the frame elements. It is also a disadvantage that the screws and nuts used as connecting means can loosen, which can have serious consequences, for example in the case of a frame for an elevator door.